Usually the energy guide chain is adapted to guide lines like hoses, cables or the like in an internal space in the energy guide chain, the internal space being delimited by side plates and transverse legs.
The energy guide chain has to be opened to introduce the lines into or replace the lines in the internal space in the energy guide chain. That can be done for example by means of a screwdriver or the like. Alternatively opening aids of the general kind set forth are used. Such an opening aid is usually introduced into the internal space in the working direction and displaced along the energy chain through the internal space, in such a way that it successively engages under the upper legs, while being supported in opposite relationship at the bottom side, it levers the upper legs upwardly and pivots them outwardly radially out of the internal space at the inclined sliding deflection surface. For example WO 2011/054881 A1 discloses an opening aid of the general kind set forth, which has a body made up of plates and a lateral extension mounted to the body.